


get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis bites the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting, wonders how long he can just not acknowledge the fact that he's quite possibly going to start rutting against niall in a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted anonymously in [aliferuined](http://aliferuined.tumblr.com)'s askbox, in response to [this post](http://aliferuined.tumblr.com/post/39375244500).
> 
> this version is cleaned up and expanded. thanks to badjujuboo for pretty much convincing me to post this un-anon. well, that, and the fact that there's a sad lack of Niall/Louis fic in general.
> 
> also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/20985.html).

so louis doesn't exactly expect niall to react. of course, harry'd probably say he had it coming, what with how he'd tease niall all day - little jibes here and there, maybe a finger tickling his ribs when they're meant to stay still for photos. but usually, of all of them, niall puts up with the most of louis' shit. so when he tackles niall onto the back couch of the bus, well. he hardly expects niall to flip them over, pin louis down onto the floor with his weight over louis' hips.

and that's another thing that louis always fails to realise (or possibly purposely leaves unacknowledged) - niall is much stronger than his slim frame shows, and realistically, he's bigger than louis, could beat him in a fight any day. so when he pins down louis, louis' fidgeting is more an act than seriously trying to escape. bucking his hips only shoves niall closer to his crotch and that's possibly not the best idea, not if louis wants to keep some semblance of a straight face through this.

there's a look of triumph in niall's eyes, hidden somewhere underneath the surface annoyance, and louis resists the urge to stick his tongue out.

"what now?" he says instead, and niall arches an eyebrow as if to say, _do you really think i'd give away my game that easily?_

it's fair enough, louis supposes, but that's before he tries to roll out from underneath niall, and somehow ends up with his wrists above his head, niall now flat up against his body louis can feel the warmth of niall along him, feel the space where his shirt has rucked up and his skin is pressed against the flat of niall's stomach. he can also feel where they're now conveniently lined up, where niall's got a leg between louis' thighs and where louis' dick is now hard in his jeans.

niall's got the dirtiest of smirks on his face, and looks half a second away from laughing. and yeah, they've all gotten inconvenient boners in front of one another but this is different, louis thinks. this is an inconvenient boner because of _niall_. he thinks that maybe, possibly, he should have thought this through.

looking past niall, the bus is empty, the two of them being the first ones on for once. louis knows that if zayn or harry were to walk in on them, they wouldn't care less, maybe would laught it off. liam would probably reprimand them both, and so it's for liam's sake, to save him the trouble, that louis starts to beg.

"c'mon, niall, please?" and niall smiles at that.

"please what, lou?"

"let me up, yeah? you can't hold me down forever."

louis twists his wrists as if to confirm what he's saying, manages to slip a hand free before niall grabs it back again. he presses louis down harder onto the floor and there's no doubt he can feel louis' dick now, both of them hyper aware of the other.

"say sorry first," niall says and louis balks at the idea of actually apologising.

"for what, having a laugh?" he asks.

"having a laugh at me," niall says, and he sounds genuinely annoyed about it.

"wasn't though," louis says. "you know i always mess around a bit, like to have a bit of fun."

he tries a smile on for size, but niall doesn't budge.

"this," niall says as he pinches louis' side, mimicking what louis had done earlier that day, "is not a bit of fun. that's just mean."

louis squirms away from his touch, tries to avoid moving too much into the friction it gives him. of course, that's when niall rolls his hips, hard. " _this_ , could be fun, if you'd just say sorry."

louis bites the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting, wonders how long he can just not acknowledge the fact that he's quite possibly going to start rutting against niall in a second.

"is it really that hard?" niall asks and louis thinks it might be a rhetorical question, but he nods his head anyway, just to be cheeky. niall looks to be at his wits end and louis figures he'll let him up in a second and louis can scramble off to the bus loo to take care of his inconvenient problem.

before he can, though, niall's sighing, transferring both of louis' wrists to the one hand, and shoving the other one down in between them. louis tries to wiggle his hips away but the floor beneath him is hard and not exactly forgiving on his arse. when niall finally gets his hand on louis dick, a firm grip, louis stops trying to move away and starts bucking into niall's grip.

"fuck," he bites out and niall smiles.

"lou?" he says with a toothy smile. "did you want something? maybe to say sorry?"

louis shakes his head, and niall raises an eyebrow at that.

"you sure?" and he takes his hand away, lifts his hips up so that there's no contact between them, just niall's thighs tensing to hold his body weight well above where louis is spread out beneath him.

"'cause I can think of a reason for you to say it."

louis wishes he was a bit less stubborn because maybe then they'd be making out by now, even for just a laugh, but still, he shakes his head no.

"well then," niall says, and he looks resigned.

he lets go for a second, stands up and then hauls louis to his feet. louis thinks that he might actually get out now, that niall's given up and louis can go have a wank over it all, but then niall's got a grip on him again, this time with his hands behind his back.

he presses himself up against louis and they can both feel how hard niall is too.

"i'll just have to show you what it's like to be teased."

niall slips a hand around louis' waist, follows the curve of his stomach and torso to reach the patch of skin still showing between louis' shirt and trousers. really, louis thinks that it's obvious that he's been teased enough, that niall should get on with it, but he's starting to realise that he's wrong abotu niall more often than he thought.

"see, the thing with teasing is, you're meant to be mean." niall's still got a firm grip on louis' wrists, holding them to the small of louis' back as he talks. "the person you're teasing isn't meant to like it."

he tugs at louis' arms so that their bodies are brought closer together.

"i think you like this," niall says, and he brings his hand down to rub fimrly at the hard line of louis' dick to prove his point. "so i'm not sure how effective this teasing will be."

louis whines a little, beyond the point of embarrassment.

"i'll just have t'be slow, to be sure," says niall, speaking into the crook of louis' neck, then biting there as he gives louis' cock another stroke.

louis' not used to this, more of a hands on guy himself, straight to skin-on-skin, but the way niall is making the fabric drag along his dick, making the cotton of his briefs tug and slide ever so slightly across the head, is driving him mad. he can feel how wet the tip of his dick his, knows that if niall were to dip his hand inside louis' jeans, he'd find louis' pants wet with precome.

niall's not doing anything like that though, just moving his hand outside of louis' jeans, firm tugs while he ruts up against louis' arse.

"god," niall says as he thrusts hard and it's clear to louis that no matter niall's talk of keeping this up for long, he wants to get off as badly as louis does.

louis arms are getting sore from being held behind him and he twists them, says, "niall please," and maybe it's the begging in his tone, but niall listens, lets go and louis' hands go straight to the buttons on his own jeans, fumbling to get them open. before he can make much progress, niall's pushing him forward, leaning to close the door to the back lounge before pressing louis up against the door, making him brace his arms on the surface.

niall brings both his hands to louis' hips, seemingly glad that he's gotten the fastenings undone, and pushes down at the denim so that there's only niall's sweats and louis' briefs between his dick and louis' arse.

he can feel niall's body heat and it makes louis wonder if niall's flushed, down his chest, across his pale skin. he wonders if niall's dick goes as red as his cheeks, if niall will be loud, if louis'll actually be able to turn around and see what a mess he is.

"c'mon, louis," niall says, and it's almost as if he's begging louis to break, wants him to admit that niall's got him. he feels niall's body move away, and louis breath hitches at the short reprieve, but then niall's back, sweatpants pushed down, bare skin against louis' clothes and the length of his cock hard against his arse.

louis' not going to say anything, knows better, is too stubborn to give in, and he bites his lip once more, swallows the sounds that threaten to spill out when niall cups his dick through his pants, moves on to fondle louis' balls. he's got to admit that niall is good at this, fingers working to tease the sensitive bits of louis' skin, along the waistband, then tucking themselves underneath the fabric like he's actually going to give louis his hand. at the same time, he's still pushing up against louis' body, just using him to get himself off, rubbing up against him and pressing their combined weight against the door.

it reminds louis' that they're still on the bus, that the others could come back at any moment, and that makes it all the more urgent. he considers giving in, if saying sorry is enough at this point to get niall to stop teasing and maybe get down on his knees. before he can voice any of these thoughts, louis feels niall's rutting speed up, faster rolls of his hips, irregular and needy. somehow he's still got the mindset to tease louis, fingers now rubbing over the head of louis' dick through his pants and louis aches with how much he needs to get off, now.

when niall comes, it's almost silent, just a little noise, like it's been punched out of his chest. louis wants to comment on it, make some sort of joke, but then he remembers what led him to be here in the first place, trousers trapped tight halfway down his thighs, briefs ruined with the way that niall has come all over them.

he can feel niall slumped up against his back, boneless after his orgasm, and louis wants to push one of his hands down, bring himself off, but he feels like that's cheating. he pushes his hips back instead, rubs backwards onto niall's oversensitised cock and hopes that maybe niall will do something about how hard louis still is.

"fuck off, lou," niall says and he moves his hips away, pushes louis up against the door again, more playful this time. louis almost despairs at that, the way that niall puts some space between the two of them, but then niall is spitting into his hand, pushing louis' pants out of the way as he grips louis' dick, smearing the precome over the head and jerking louis' off, just slick enough to make louis whine.

"still gonna tease?" niall asks, pressing up close to louis again, lips moving against his neck. niall's hand slows down, twists as he lazily strokes louis' dick. if he had a shorter refractory period, louis thinks niall might have pushed louis' pants down all the way, found some slick and maybe opened him up, first with his fingers and then with his dick. or maybe that's just something louis wants from this, wants more than teasing and more than rutting off in the back of the tourbus. 

he shakes his head jerkily, a sharp no, concession to what niall's been trying to say, and he can feel niall smirk into his skin. his hand speeds up ever so slightly, grip hot and tight and when niall thumbs over the sensitive head of louis' dick, he says, "come."

louis barely manages to muffle a shout as he does,  _fuck_  whimpered into the skin of his arm, and niall can hear the  _thank you_  that goes unsaid.


End file.
